Depois da Endles Waltz Valsa Final
by pri-chan
Summary: Bom, esta é a minha primeira fic de gundam wing, entao por favor nao me apedregem
1. Um novo começo

**Capítulo 01**

**Depois da Endlles Waltz (Valsa Final)**

Um Novo Começo  
  
Estamos no ano de 197 depois da colonização, depois de muitas Guerras, e a derrota de Marimeia, a Paz Finalmente Reinou na Terra e nas Colônias.  
As colônias e a Terra se tornaram mais unidas, tendo em vista o mesmo objetivo: Manter a Paz Mundial!!  
Todos viviam em perfeita harmonia, tanto os pilotos Gundam, como os colonos e todas as pessoas da terra.  
Todos os pilotos Gundans tinham agora 17 anos, afinal já tinham se passado 2 anos desde que a guerra contra Marimeia tinha terminado.  
Agora os pilotos Gundam moravam todos juntos na "PEQUENA" mansão do Quatre, uma das mansões pra ser mais exata.  
E só para variar, as mesmas briguinhas de sempre aconteciam todo santo dia, principalmente nas refeições. Já eram 7:00 da manhã e o primeiro a se levantar foi o Quatre, que foi direto pra cozinha para preparar o café da manhã. Uns 15 minutos depois desceram Heero e Trowa, seguidos pôr Wufei.  
Todos estavam com uma cara de cansaço, também pudera, depois do que acontecera na noite anterior...não poderiam estar bem.  
  
**FLASHBACK **  
  
- VAMOS PESSOAL, ANIMEN-SE NÃO PODEMOS FICAR TRANCAFIADOS AQUI EM CASA O DIA INTEIRO - falou Duo  
- Hn.. - Heero manifestou-se  
-...- Trowa só olhou  
- NEM PENSAR MAXWELL - Wufei falando por todos na casa.  
- Calma gente não vamos nos exaltar, sim ? - Quatre como sempre tentou amenizar a situação. (como se tivesse conseguido)  
- HEERO PQ VC NÃO LARGA ESSE SEU LAPTOP MALDITO E FALA ALGUMA COISA?? - gritou Duo  
- Hn.. - Respondeu Heero  
- E SO ISSO QUE VC SABE RESPONDER??? HN...HN... VC NÃO SABE FALAR OUTRA COISA ALEM DISSO? - Falava um Duo nervoso ( nervoso e pouco)  
- Duo eu acho melhor vc esquecer essa idéia maluca de nos irmos a uma BALADA (chique não?)- disse Heero sem tirar o olho do seu laptop.  
- E SERA QUE EU POSSO SABER PQ? - perguntou Duo desafiando Heero a uma resposta convincente. - Não vai responder? Ou será que vc não tem uma resposta?  
- Duo, e melhor vc parar . - falou Trowa agora preocupado, olhando para Heero que estava quase levantando e batendo no DUO. (quase não, ele levantou mesmo da cadeira e foi em direção ao Duo).  
- DUO MAXWELL EU JA DISSE QUE NOS NÃO VAMOS E PRONTO! CASO ENCERRADO. - disse Heero segurando o Duo pela gola da camisa.  
- E DESDE QUANDO VC FALA POR TODOS AQUI NESTA CASA HEERO YUY? QUEM FOI QUE TE ELEGEU O LIDER DA EQUIPE?? - Duo respondeu num tom agressivo, conseguindo se livrar das mãos de Heero. 

- NINGUEM ME ELEGEU PRA NADA DUO, ACONTECE QUE JA E TARDE E TODOS NOS PRECISAMOS DESCANSAR,SERA QUE VC NÃO ENTENDEU AINDA,QUE NOS ACABAMOS DE VOLTAR DE UMA MISSÃO E PRECISAMOS DESCANSAR CASO APAREÇA MAIS UMA?? - Todos olharam Heero surpresos com que ele disse  
- Hunf..- ELE VAI VER SO. sussurrou Duo.  
- O que disse? - perguntou Heero  
- Nada não, Sr. Yuy - respondeu Duo com frieza virando a cara e subindo a escada indo para o seu quarto dormir.  
- Todos ficaram se olhando por um momento sem entender atitude do americano. Todos estavam achando estranho o Duo aceitar tudo aquilo que houve na sala numa boa.  
- " alguma coisa ele vai aprontar" - pensou Heero  
- Os outros três ficaram olhando para o japonês pensativo.  
- Trowa quebrou o silencio - bom e melhor todos nos irmos dormir.  
- Todos assentiram com a cabeça.  
- Boa Noite a Todos - falou Quatre, seguido por Trowa que não disse nada.  
- Boa noite Yuy, olha lá o que vc vai aprontar. - disse Wufei fazendo gracinha. ( ate parece que isso e hora de ficar fazendo gracinha)(  
-Hn..- respondeu Heero, nem dando bola pra piadinha sem graça do chinês.  
- Voltou ao seu laptop, desligou e foi dormir.  
- " Isso não tá me cheirando bem o Duo com certeza vai aprontar alguma" - pensou Heero, indo em direção ao seu quarto e dormir.  
**FIM DO FLASHBACK **  
  
- Bom dia - disse Quatre com aquele seu sorriso de sempre.  
- Hn...- respondeu Heero frio como sempre  
- Bom dia - responderam Trowa e Wufei quase que ao mesmo tempo.  
- Onde esta o Duo? - perguntou o loirinho  
- Na certa ainda deve estar dormindo, aquele baka- respondeu Heero.  
- Aquele abobalhado não vai levantar tão cedo.- Disse Wufei fazendo gracinha logo de manha.  
- ISSO E O QUE VC PENSA  
- Todos olharam para a porta da cozinha incrédulos para a pessoa que estava lá.  
- DUO?? - Falaram "todos" ao mesmo tempo - Menos o Heero que só ficou olhando ele com uma cara seria (Grande novidade não?)  
- MILAGRE, MILAGRE...VAI CHOVER - Gritava Wufei - VAI CHOVER O MAXWELL LEVANTOU CEDO.  
- Duo só o encarou entrou na cozinha sentou tomou café, e saiu sem dizer uma palavra.  
- Todos acharam estranho a atitude do americano.  
- Bom já terminei - Disse Quatre  
- Eu tb - Falou Wufei  
- Idem - Falou Trowa  
- Hn..- Resmungou Heero  
- " O que será que aquele baka americano tá aprontando?" - pensou Heero  
  
Bom eu vou parar por aqui, pq pra ser sincera eu não sei como dar continuidade a historia, mas eu dar um jeito.  
O que será que o Duo vai aprontar??? Hein? Hein? Não vou contar, ainda não...


	2. O sumiço de Duo

**Capítulo 02**

**Depois da endlles Waltz (Valsa Final)**

O Sumiço de Duo  
  
Eram exatamente 12:30 hora do almoço, e só para variar um pouco quem foi preparar o rango era nada mais e nada menos que o queridíssimo Quatre.  
  
Quatre: não precisa exagerar ne ? Assim eu fico sem graça :$  
Autora: Mas eu não to exagerando, eu só to falando a verdade.  
Wufei: Ei, da pra parar de enrolacao, pq eu to MORRENDO DE FOME.  
Autora: Ai vc tá parecendo agora o Duo.  
Quatre: Hahahaha  
Heero: Vamos para de palhaçada ai e vamos continua com a historia.  
Autora: Ta bom, tá bom, vocês venceram.  
Voltando a historia...  
  
Na cozinha:  
- O que vcs vão querer comer? - Perguntou Quatre  
- Eu como qualquer coisa - Respondeu Trowa  
- Hn..- Resmungou Heero  
- Qualquer coisa Quatre, mas pelo amor de Deus não demora que eu to morrendo de fome.- disse Wufei um tanto dramático  
- Então tá. - disse Quatre com um sorriso no rosto.  
- Alguém sabe onde esta o Duo? Ele saiu hoje cedo e ainda não voltou. - Perguntou Quatre um tanto preocupado.  
- Todos olharam para o loirinho ao mesmo tempo e responderam:  
- não sei- disse Trowa  
- Vai ver o baka do Duo se perdeu por ai ou então morreu pelo caminho. - Falou Wufei  
- Hn...- Disse Heero  
- Será que ele vai demorar? Ele não costuma se atrasar para o almoço. - disse Quatre  
- Não se preocupa não Quatre ele com certeza esta bem, afinal de contas ele e o DEUS DA MORTE não e mesmo?- Respondeu Trowa  
- E verdade. - respondeu o loirinho, voltando para a cozinha.  
  
Já eram 20:00 da noite e nada do Duo aparecer, todos já estavam ficando preocupados.  
- Onde será que ele foi? - perguntou Quatre da cozinha todo preocupado. - (ele estava preparando a janta).  
– E o Duo tá demorando mesmo - Comentou Trowa  
- Ih gente, não tem por que se preocupar, daqui a pouco ele aparece.- falou Wufei todo sacarstico o)  
-Hn..- resmungou Heero (ele só sabe fazer isso)  
- CHEGUEI GENTE BOA - Chegou um Duo todo alegre  
- Hunf, não disse? Falou no diabo olha só quem tá ai! - Falou Wufei olhando para o Duo - E MAXWELL VC NAO MORRE MAIS,NOS ESTAVAMOS FALANDO EXATAMENTE SOBRE VC. - comentou Wufei -EU SEI QUE VCS ME AMAM, NAO PRECISAVAM TER SE PREOCUPADO TANTO- Respondeu Duo  
- Agora se vocês me dão licença, eu vou comer que eu to MORRENDO DE FOME. - Duo saiu correndo pra cozinha comer alguma coisa.  
- A JANTA TA PRONTA QUATRE? EU TO COM UMA BAITA FOME. - Gritou Duo da cozinha.  
-ESTA SIM DUO, EU ACABEI DE PREPARAR - respondeu Quatre com um sorriso.  
- Parece que ele esta bem, esse e o Duo que nos conhecemos. - Disse Quatre todo feliz.  
- Que seja. - respondeu Heero, meio desconfiado das atitudes do americano.  
- Bom, que tal nos irmos jantar?- perguntou Quatre tentando mudar de assunto.  
- Todos concordaram com a cabeça, e foram todos ate a cozinha jantar.  
  
Durante o jantar  
- Bom Duo, será que você poderia nos dizer aonde você esteve o dia inteiro? Estávamos preocupados, você saiu sem dizer aonde ia e que horas voltava. - perguntou Quatre educadamente  
- Eu fui dar uma volta pôr ai - respondeu Duo comendo batata frita  
- Não fala de boca cheia Duo - falou Heero  
- Ah vê se não me enche Sr. Sabe Tudo - respondeu Duo encarando Heero  
- Hunf...- respondeu Heero ignorando-o  
- Gente, por favor, vamos jantar em paz sim? - perguntou Quatre tentando amenizar a situação. (como sempre)  
- Eu já acabei- disse Heero  
- Eu também - falou Trowa  
- Humm...tava boa a comida Quatre. - Disse um Duo todo feliz depois de comer um prato cheio de batata frita, duas coxas de galinha, e umas três colheres de arroz com feijão sem salada.  
- Hum...- ficou um Duo pensativo.  
- Algum problema Duo? - perguntou Quatre  
- Hum.. O que tem de sobremesa?  
- Poft - todos caíram pra trás com aquela gota na cabeça do anime  
- Ai Duo só você mesmo - Falou um Quatre rindo  
- Tem sorvete de Chocolate , Torta de Morango e Mousse de Maracujá. - Todos olharam para o Quatre incrédulos  
- Pra que tanta coisa Quatre ?- perguntou Trowa olhando o amigo  
- A Trowa, será que você se esqueceu que o Duo come por todo mundo? - respondeu Wufei olhando para Duo triunfante  
- Duo ignorou o que Wufei disse e foi atacar a sobremesa. Pegou um pouco de cada doce. Pegou um prato colocou um pedaço de torta de morango, umas três colheres de sorvete de chocolate e um pouco de Mousse de maracujá .  
- ARGH. - Olhou Wufei para Duo com cara de nojo.  
- Como você consegue comer isso tudo ? - Perguntou Wufei  
- COMENDO ORAS. AGORA ME DEIXA EM PAZ E DEIXA EU TERMINAR DE COMER A MINHA SOBREMESA. - falou Duo todo sujo  
- Vamos pra sala - Heero falou  
- E todos foram pra sala.  
- Temos uma missão - Falou Heero  
- E você sabe que tipo de missão e essa? - perguntou Trowa  
- Ainda não. O Dr. J não explicou direito o que era, ele só escreveu : " Heero Yuy, avise aos outros pilotos que vocês tem uma nova missão , no momento e só o que eu posso 

dizer. Dr. J"  
- Que estranho - Falou Trowa  
- Também acho - comentou Quatre  
- Esse cara deve tá ficando maluco - Falou Duo que ouviu tudo da cozinha.  
- Bom então nos resta esperar - falou Wufei de braços cruzados encostado na parece ( ele tava de pé encostado na parede)  
- E melhor nos irmos dormir - falou Heero  
- Todos concordaram e foram para seus respectivos quartos.  
  
Amanha será um novo dia.


	3. Um novo inimigo

**Capítulo 03**

**Depois da endlles Waltz (Valsa Final)**

**Um novo inimigo**

No dia seguinte.  
Eram 8:00 da manha e todos já tinham levantado, todo com exceção do Duo claro.  
- Bom dia a todos - disse um Quatre sorridente  
- Bom dia - Responderam Trowa e Wufei  
- hn.. - o bom dia do Heero e assim  
  
Obs. :tá ficando meio repetitivo eu sei, mas e que eu não to com muita criatividade, eu to fazendo o que eu posso. Bele?  
Heero: Da pra continuar a historia ou tá difícil?  
Autora: E se eu não quiser continuar?  
Heero: EU TE MATO  
Autora: Hahahaha .. se você me matar ai sim que eu não acabo a historia.  
Heero: Hn..  
Quatre: Gente vamos parar de brigar logo cedo?  
Heero: hn...  
Autora: hn...  
Wufei: Nos vamos ou não continuar ? Eu to com fome e o baka do Duo ainda não levantou, pq ele pode dormir ate mais tarde e eu não posso?  
Duo: O que você tá falando ai do Deus da Morte? Olha que eu te mato.  
Autora: CHEGA, OLHA QUE EU PARO POR AQUI  
Quatre: Não. Continue pôr favor  
Autora: O.k., vcs venceram  
  
Voltando a cozinha  
- Que milagre o Duo Levantou - Vai chover vai chover - falou Wufei pulando que nem um louco na cozinha  
- Cala boca senão eu te mato - gritou Duo  
- Gente mudando de assunto, Heero o Dr. J te mandou algum e-mail? Tem alguma novidade sobre a nova missão?- perguntou Quatre  
- Ainda não. - Respondeu Heero tomando café  
- Bip...bip..  
- Parece que já vamos saber do que se trata. - falou Duo  
- Vou ver - falou Heero saindo da cozinha indo em direção ao seu laptop  
- O que será? - perguntou Trowa  
- Temos um novo inimigo - Comunicou Heero entrando na cozinha com seu laptop debaixo do braço.  
- Um novo inimigo? - Perguntou Quatre surpreso  
- E - respondeu Heero  
- E o que o inimigo quer? - perguntou Wufei  
- Dominar as colônias - respondeu Heero com uma cara de preocupado.  
- Han? - todos olharam para Heero sem entender nada.  
- Mas por que o inimigo quer dominar as colônias? - perguntou Duo  
- Não sabemos ainda, mas temos que ficar atentos, o Dr.J disse que o inimigo e forte. E por isso nos vamos precisar de ajuda extra. Ele disse também que dentro de alguns dias eles vão mandar a nossa ajuda extra pra ca.  
- E ele disse quem era? - perguntou Duo curioso  
- E um soldado? Ou um piloto Gundam? - perguntou Wufei  
- Não sei, ele não explicou direito, a única coisa que ele disse e que essa pessoa e muito boa em lutas corporais e ela também e muito boa com espadas e muito habilidosa pra atirar, e ótima em computador, ela consegue pegar informações confidenciais das organizações que existem no mundo todo. Arquivos que nunca foram publicados e nem vão ser pois ela depois de pegar as informações de que precisa ela simplesmente apaga dos arquivos de uma maneira que ninguém consiga recuperar. E muito habilidosa em invasões, em bases que tem que colocar bombas para destrui-las, o Dr. J disse também que essa pessoa sempre trabalhou sozinha. Nunca precisou da ajuda de ninguém para realizar suas missões e sempre conseguia realizar a missão sem problema algum.  
- Todos olharam para Heero incrédulos com que acabaram de ouvir. Não acreditavam no que estavam ouvindo, como alguém poderia saber fazer tudo isso? Não era possível.  
- Han, Heero o Dr. J não esqueceu de falar nada não? Pq e meio estranho alguém saber fazer tudo isso. Pq se a gente for pensar bem, essa pessoa tem todas as nossas habilidades. Disse Duo  
- E o Duo tem razão - concordou Wufei ( isso e raro de acontecer)  
- Pensem bem - falou Duo  
– Você disse que ela e boa em lutas corporais e em espadas certo?  
Todos nos sabemos lutar mas o único que sabe lutar com espada e o Wufei. E alem disso ela gosta de trabalhar sozinha.  
- E verdade - disse Quatre  
- Depois ela sabe mexer em computador como uma profissional como você mesmo falou. Sendo que de nos você e o que mais usa o computador.  
- E boa em atirar- Todos nos somos  
- Habilidosa em invasões - Todos nos também somos porem temos habilidades diferentes. Concordam?  
- Sim - Todos responderam ao mesmo tempo  
- Então, isso não e estranho? - perguntou Duo  
- Nos vamos descobrir isso daqui a 03 dias. Ate lá vamos nos preparando para a missão, temos que estar bem preparados para atacar o inimigo caso ele de o primeiro passo. Entenderam? - perguntou Heero.  
- Todos afirmaram que sim com a cabeça  
- Então verifiquem se os seu Gundans estão em condições de lutar caso for necessário. Certo? - Falou Heero  
- ... - todos afirmaram que sim com a cabeça- Todos foram fazer o que Heero disse. Verificar seus Gundans ver se eles estão em boas condições para lutar.  
- A noite todos estavam cansados, jantaram e foram dormir.  
- Amanha seria um novo dia.  
  
O que será que vai acontecer em três dia? E quem e essa pessoa misteriosa? E ela, ou ele? Tudo isso vamos descobrir no próximo capitulo. 


	4. A Nova Integrante da Equipe Gundam

**Capítulo 04**

**Depois da endlles Waltz (Valsa Final)**

**A Nova Integrante da Equipe Gundam**

Passaram-se dois dias, depois da noticia de que surgiu um novo inimigo e um novo amigo(a). Todos estavam ansiosos com a chegada do novo integrante da equipe Gundam.  
- E ai Heero, o Dr.J já entrou em contato com você?- perguntou Duo todo curioso.  
- AINDA NAO DUO, DA PRA PARAR DE ENCHER O SACO? EU TENHO MAIS O QUE FAZER. - Gritou Heero  
- Noossa, parece que alguém aqui levantou com o pé esquerdo hj, tá pior do que já e, eu hein. - Duo falou brincando  
- Duo, não provoca o Heero, que hoje ele não tá de bom humor. - disse Trowa  
- E quando que ele tá de bom humor? Nunca!- Duo falou sarcasticamente  
–bip ...bip...bip...bip..  
- E o Velho Maluco, querem apostar o quanto? - Duo falou brincando.  
- Todos olharam ao mesmo tempo para o Duo.  
–Ish , não tá mais aqui quem falou. - "que falta de senso de humor" - duo sussurrou baixinho.  
–shhhh , quieto Duo, o Dr.J vai falar - Falou Quatre  
- Hunf.- resmungou Duo  
–Ora , Ora, Ora, como estão nossos queridos pilotos Gundans? - perguntou Dr.J.  
- Que tal nos irmos direto ao assunto Dr.J?- perguntou Heero  
- Muito bem então. O que desejam saber? - perguntou Dr.J, fazendo todos cair pra trás, com aquela gota na cabeça.  
–Como assim o que nos queremos saber? - perguntou Wufei estressado.  
- Queremos saber, como e quem o Sr. vai mandar pra ca, o nome, idade, essas coisas.- falou Wufei ainda estressado.  
-TODOS OLHARAM PARA WUFEI  
- O QUE FOI? O QUE VCS TAO OLHANDO? - perguntou Wufei ficando ainda mais estressado e vermelho do que já tava.  
- Wufei acalme-se, eu já vou responder as suas perguntas. Mas, antes disso, alguém mais tem alguma pergunta?  
- Eu - falou Heero  
- Diga então Heero - respondeu Dr.J  
- Quem é e o que o inimigo realmente quer.- Perguntou Heero  
- Boa pergunta Heero. - Respondeu Dr.J  
- Bem, vamos responder primeiro a pergunta do Chang antes que ele fique mais nervoso.  
- Na verdade quem nós vamos mandar, não é um garoto, e sim uma garota. - Disse o Dr.J  
- Todos se olharam e olharam de volta para o Dr.J.  
- O que o Sr. Disse? Que vai mandar uma Mulher Pra nos ajudar a combater o inimigo?? - perguntou Wufei incrédulo no que acabara de ouvir já que pra ele as mulheres são fracas.  
- Isso mesmo Chang é uma mulher que vamos mandar para ajuda-los.  
- E PORQUE UMA MULHER? MULHERES SAO FRACAS. - gritou Chang  
- Qual o problema de ser uma mulher Chang? Não me diga que você prefere Homens. Se vc quiser mais um Homem ai , vc fala e a gente arranja alguém para substitui-la. Não precisa ficar nervoso, Chang. Nós achamos que vcs precisavam de uma companhia feminina.  
- O QUE? - perguntaram todos  
- Qual o problema? Olha não se preocupem vcs vão gostar dela com certeza.  
- Bom que seja então, Dr.J. Mas nos diga, como ela se chama? - perguntou Duo  
- Ela se chama Melissa Collins mais conhecida como Mel. Ela mora na colônia L2 , então ela não esta muito longe daí ,já que vcs estão na colônia L4. Ela mora sozinha, mas sabe se virar muito bem. Ela e muito parecida com vcs no aspecto de habilidades, como vcs puderam perceber, através do e-mail anterior que eu enviei ao Heero, ela tem habilidades incríveis para uma garota de 15 anos. Não se enganem com a sua aparência, ela pode parecer muito meiga e indefesa, mas não a provoquem principalmente quando tiver missões como essa, ela odeia que fiquem perturbando-a enquanto esta estudando as estratégias, ah , e eu esqueci de informar que ela e uma ótima estrategista.. Ou seja, ela tem as mesmas habilidades de vcs só que reforçada. Ela tem uma grande facilidade de aprender tudo que lhe ensinar.  
- Mas Dr.J, se ela tem as mesmas habilidades que nos temos, então porque o Sr. e os outros cientistas resolveram manda-la? perguntou Trowa  
- Eu já sabia que iam me perguntar isso. - respondeu Dr.J  
- Acontece que cada um de vocês treinou somente com cada um de nos, ou seja, eu treinei o Heero, e os outros cientistas cada um de vocês, separadamente. Já no caso dela não, ela foi treinada pôr todos nos. E pôr isso que nos estamos mandando ela ate ai para ajuda-los. Nos não apenas a treinamos para pilotar um Gundam, nos a treinamos para ajudar a manter os Gundans. Ela tem todo o conhecimento sobre os Gundans. Nos passamos pra ela todas as informações dos Gundans de vocês, caso haja algum problema ela poderá ajuda-los. E ela poderá modificar e melhorar as armas dos seus mobile suites.  
- Uau , eu não sabia que ela era tão especial assim - comentou Duo.  
- Mas ela e Duo. - respondeu o Professor G  
- Professor, o que o Sr esta fazendo ai?- perguntou DUO  
- Oras eu estou trabalhando, o que você acha? - respondeu G  
- Ah tá. - respondeu Duo  
- Nos queremos pedir um favor a vocês. - Disse o Dr.J  
- Que tipo de favor? - Perguntou Heero, olhando meio desconfiado  
- Queremos que a protejam, ela e muito habilidosa sim, mas ela precisa ser protegida. - Disse Dr.J  
- E pq ela tem que ser protegida? - perguntou Wufei olhando mais desconfiado ainda  
- Porque ela sabe tudo sobre os Gundans, e pq ela e filha do Grande Líder Pacifista Heero Yuy.  
- O QUE? - Perguntaram todos  
- Mas se ela e filha do Líder Heero Yuy, então pq o Yuy não tá no nome dela? - perguntou Duo  
- Simplesmente pq ela poderia estar morta se soubessem que a filha do Pacifista Heero Yuy esta viva, já que todos pensam que ela esta morta. - respondeu Professor G - Entendi- respondeu Duo  
- Só mais uma coisa, ela não deve saber de maneira alguma que nos pedimos pra vocês protege-la. Ela não pode saber disso nunca entendeu? - Perguntou Dr.J  
- Han.., Pq? - perguntou Duo o curioso  
- Porque senão ela vai querer fazer tudo sozinha, sendo que as nossas ordens são de que vocês trabalhem em equipe. - respondeu Dr.J  
- Entenderam? - perguntou Dr.J  
- sim - todos responderam  
- "timo chegando ai ela vai explicar-lhes tudo sobre o que esta acontecendo e o plano.- finalizou o Dr.J  
- Ah Dr.J, como ela e? Ela e bonita pelo menos? - perguntou Duo.  
- Todos olharam pra cara dele do tipo " CALA BOCA DUO"  
- Ue, qual o problema de eu saber?- retrucou Duo fazendo cara de surpreso  
- Hahaha, vc não muda mesmo ne Duo?- comentou prof. G  
- Nos vamos matar a sua curiosidade esta bem? - perguntou o prof. G  
- Beleza. - Falou DUO  
- A Mel e muito bonita sim, ela tem 1,60 de altura, pesa 50kg, tem olhos azuis, seu cabelo vai ate um pouco abaixo do ombro e são ruivos.  
- MATAMOS SUA CURIOSIDADE?- Perguntou os Prof ºs  
- Sim.- Respondeu Duo  
- Bom, nos vamos indo, ela chegará aí amanha em torno da 14:00 da tarde. Agora pq vcs não relaxam um pouco?  
- Nos falamos amanha - terminou Dr.J  
- OK - respondeu Heero  
- Bem , a única coisa que podemos fazer agora e esperar, certo?  
- Vamos fazer o que agora? - Perguntou Quatre  
- Hm...Que ??- perguntou Duo.  
- Poft - todos caíram pra trás estilo anime com a gotinha na cabeça.  
- Ai ai ai Duo, vc e demais. - falou Quatre  
- Eu sei, Eu sei...- disse Duo sorrindo  
- Então vamos comer alguma coisa, e depois podemos assistir um pouco de TV, o que acham? - Perguntou o loirinho  
- Por mim tudo bem - respondeu Trowa  
- Que seja - Respondeu Wufei  
- DEMORO. Gritou um Duo feliz da vida  
  
Na cozinha  
- Então o que querem comer?- perguntou Quatre sorrindo  
- Qualquer coisa.- respondeu Trowa  
- PQ NOS NAO FAZEMOS UM POUCO DE PIPOCA E ASSISTIMOS EU FILME? - Perguntou Duo  
- Grande idéia Duo, o que vcs acham?- perguntou Quatre a todos que estavam sentados a mesa  
- Por mim - respondeu Trowa  
- Pode ser- retrucou Wufei.  
- De vez em quando o MAXWELL tem boas ideias.-comentou Wufei.  
- O que vc esta insinuando? Chang?- perguntou Duo um tanto que furioso.  
- Vc tá dizendo que eu nunca tenho boas idéias? - perguntou Duo  
- Isso e vc quem tá dizendo- retrucou Chang rindo da cara dele  
- Ora SEU..VOLTA JA AQUI SEU IDIOTA. - gritou Duo que corria atras dele - PAREM JA COM ISSO VCS DOIS, PARECEM DUAS CRIANCAS.-Gritou Heero  
- Hunf..- fizeram os dois de cara feia  
- Assim esta melhor. - falou Heero  
– Bem, as pipocas estão prontas, vamos comer? - Quatre chamou todos para comerem a pipoca  
- Vamos ver que filme? - perguntou Chang  
- Sei lá, vê o que tá passando de bom. - falou Duo  
- Não tem nada de bom na TV que droga. - reclamava Duo  
Vamos desligar e fazer outra coisa.- disse Duo  
- click - e desligaram a TV  
O resto da tarde não foi tão ruim assim, Heero estava só pra variar na frente do seu laptop, Duo foi pro quarto ouvir walkman e acabou caindo no sono, Chang foi ver como Nataku estava ( O Gundam Dele), Quatre e Trowa estavam na sala de musica, Quatre tocava piano e Trowa a flauta. O resto do dia foi assim.  
Não demorou muito para anoitecer e todos jantaram e foram dormir, pois amanha teriam mais um morador na Pequena Mansão do Quatre. 


End file.
